


A Christmas Story in NYC

by Rainbowgirl12



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bottom Peter Parker, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Cute Peter Parker, Engagement, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, New York City, Top Tony Stark, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgirl12/pseuds/Rainbowgirl12
Summary: It's Christmas eve,Peter is happy on going out with Tony Stark and staying at his house.Not only that but he wants to confess his feelings for him and being on his side forever.Will there be a Christmas miracle for Peter?





	A Christmas Story in NYC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Starker(Tony Stark x Peter Parker)fanfic.Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Song:All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey https://youtu.be/yXQViqx6GMY

_9:30AM_

It was Christmas eve,Peter was walking around his bedroom,getting dressed in the morning.He's was going to see Tony Stark .The teen looked outside the window It was snowing .The perfect view of Queens in his window.The place was covering with snow outside.Peter doesn't really go outside when is cold,but he still has to meet Tony.

He went to the kitchen and started to eat his breakfast.Aunt May made pancakes for Peter.She only does it when it's a special day for him.The pancakes were so soft.Peter add a little bit of syrup.He doesn't want to be sticky.

_10:30AM_

After finishing his breakfast,Peter sat at his couch waiting for Tony to pick him up.."Where is he" peter said. He checked his phone then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it"Aunt May he said walking to the door.She opened the door and got surprised."Hello,Mr.Stark''Aunt May said in a lovely voice.

"Hello May"Tony replied and went inside the apartment.His winter clothes were black.Everything black."It's warm in here"The older man said until he saw Peter sitting in the couch looking through his phone.

"Hey Kid"Tony said.Peter turned his head and looked at him.His face was getting red.His heart beating so fast."Ready to go"Tony said.Peter nodded.

"Y-yeah..."Peter said and gets up.He put on his hat, red scarf,and red gloves.His coat was dark blue.Almost everything is blue & red.Except for his pants and boots which was black.Peter opened the door to head outside."Oh May.I forgot to tell you something"Tony said before he goes outside.

"What is it?"Aunt May asked."Is it okay if Peter can stay for Christmas break at my place"Tony said."Please Aunt May"Peter said begging and whining like a child."I really want to stay with him"He thought.

"Yeah sure.As long as nothing bad happens to you two"Aunt May said."Yes"Peter whisper."Have fun,you two.Bye"Aunt May said."Bye"Both Tony and Peter said as they got outside and May finally closes the door.

Once they got to the streets,Peter was really cold.His face felt so icy.Snowflakes were everywhere.They were walking around the neighborhood.

They didn't talk or anything.Until,Tony finally spoke up.

"Hey kid,want to get a hot chocolate"Tony said.Peter nodded."Yes,Please"he reply.

_10:45am_

They went inside in a coffee shop.Peter sat on a table and looks at the window while Tony was in the line ordering.The sky was so white.He check on his phone for the forecast.

 

_3:00 probably sunny_

 

Peter sighs.He saw cars on the road and people walking.The snow was falling slowly.People at the cafe were either talking,working something on their laptop or reading.The teen was on his phone.He wasn't in a mood to text his friends.Scrolling on every social media.Tony finally comes with the drinks.

"You're bored.Huh?"Tony said as he hands Peter his hot chocolate."Not that much"Peter replied and sips his drink.The older sat on his seat.The teen faced away and still looked at the window.He doesn't want to see him.Instead,he prefers to see the outside view.

"Want to go to the park after this"Tony said.Peter looked at him."Yeah.That would be nice"Peter said.His hot chocolate had whip cream on it.While Tony's doesn't have it.

After finishing drinking and talking,they got outside and went to hunter's point south park.

_12:20pm_

The park was covering in snow.They could see the part New York on the other side.Peter started to walk around and kicking snow.He really likes snow much.Tony was smiling at him.Peter grab a snow and started to make a snowball.He felt happy.

Outta nowhere,Tony throw a snowball at the younger boy."Ahhh"Peter screamed."Don't do that,Mr.Stark".He throw a snowball back at him."I could do whatever,I want"Tony said and both of them started to make a snow fight.They couldn't stop laughing at each other.Suddenly,Peter throws a snowball and hits Tony's face.

"Oh no.Sorry Mr.Stark"Peter said in a worried voice."Oh it's on"Tony said and tackle him onto the ground.Peter screamed and laugh.So as Tony.Both of them were laughing so hard.Peter was now laying on the snow.Tony was on top of him.Peter looked at him and started to blush.It got quiet and akward.Peter's hand reached to Tony's cheek.He got closer to his face.His lips started to parted.He finally kiss him.It was really romantic.The snow was falling on them.Luckily,there was no one around.If there was then,it would get more worst.

They broke their kiss.Peter was blushing.Tony was surprised.Both of them of them were quiet.Not a single word.Tony got up and his face was upset.

"Mr.Stark.WAIT!"Peter said as he got up.I...Im sorry on what I did.I know I shouldn't have done that."The teen sighs."I was really off my limits"Peter said.Tony didn't said anything.The younger boy looked on the ground.His boots were covering in snow.

"Actually"Tony finally speaks up.Peter looked on him."I kinda like it"He said.The teen blush harder.His heart was beating so fast.His eyes were filling with joy of tears.The teen slowly got closer and got to hug Tony.Was he really crying.Yes he was,but it wasn't sadness.It was just joyness.Peter was sobbing too much.He wishes that nothing happen.

The place got quiet.Peter stopped crying.His tears were dried up.His face was getting cold.His gloves and scarf are making warm.Peter was shivering.He separate from Tony and his cross his arm.

"It's getting more cold"Peter said.Tony raised his eyebrows."Want me to take you back home"Tony asked.Peter shooked his head."No.Im fine.Im fine.Is just...the cold.Im actually feel warm with these clothes"The teen smiled at the older guy."Okay"Tony sighs."Want to stay here a little bit longer".Peter looked at him and smiled."Yeah.I really have a mood on building a snowman"He giggles.

_2:40pm_

A few minutes later,Peter was making a snowman.The snow was cold that Peter always shivers.He was trying to make it perfect.Tony was helping him.Peter was humming a lot of Christmas songs.Tony was smiling at him.Until,he hears familiar song that Peter is singing.

_I-I-I don't want a lot for christmas_   
_There is just one thing I need_   
_I don't care about the presents_   
_Underneath the christmas tree_.

_I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_All I want for christmas..._

 

Peter pauses and looks at Tony _ **.**_

 

__Is you_ _

 

Tony was shocked.He didn't know that Peter can sing good.It got quiet until,Tony claps his hand."Bravo"He said.Peter smiled and giggle."I didn't know you can sing"Tony said."I only sing when Im alone or when im in a mood in singing.I don't like it when im in public".Tony couldn't stop smiling at the younger boy.Peter was blush.

A few seconds later,they finish making the snowman.It was pretty.The smile and the eyes were just rocks.They also took a lot of selfies with the snowmen.In one of the photos,Peter kiss Tony in the cheek.Right now,Tony & Peter were laying in the snow looking at the sky.The sun was behind the light grey sky.Peter smiled.Tony gets up.

"I have to go Manhattan"He said."For what"Peter asked as he sat up."Buying some gifts"Tony said."For Steve and the other avengers"The teen said."Probably"He reply.Peter also want to buy a gift for everyone.For Tony,he wants something special.Like buying him a friendship bracelet or a new watch.He knows that he can't afford that.Peter got up and start walking.His arms were cross in top of his head.

"We could go to the 34st.They have a lot of stores that sells the perfect Christmas gifts"Peter said and drop his arms.Tony nodded."Sweet"He said.Tony catch up with him and both of them were exiting the park.

____7_ _ _ _ ____:50pm_ _ _ _

It was getting dark.People were shopping and walking around the stores.Tony and Peter have been in every store for 5 hours.Peter was trying to find a perfect gift for Tony.He only had $25 that Aunt May gave him before he left.He was looking at displays.Something caught his eyes.A perfect dark red scarf.He hopes that it wasn't too expansive.Peter walked towards Tony 

"Um..."Tony He said. "I-Im going t-to buy something f-for someone"He stuttered,too shy to speak."Alright"Tony said."Do you need any money".

"I...um...I actually have my own money"Peter said."Ok.Make sure you come back at 8:30.Stay safe Kid"Tony said.Peter nodded and walks away.

Peter got inside of the store and was looking for the red scarf.He finally found it.Luckily,the price was $20."Nice"Peter said.A women in her mid 30s came to him.She's probably the store manager.She seem nice and her hair was brown with few white streaks.

"That scarf looks nice for someone special"The women said.Peter turned and smile at her."Is it for someone you like"She smiled at him."Um...no.It's for a friend"Peter said and trying not to blush.The women giggles."Would you like to buy it?"She asked."Yes please"Peter said politely.

_8:30pm_

After buying the scarf,Peter was looking for Tony around the 34st."Come on,Tony.Where are you"He murmurs.His right hand was holding a red bag for the scarf.He got tired and sat a nearest public table from herald square.He sees a lot of couples talking to each other.Peter feels lonely.He did wanted to tell the lady from the store that the scarf was actually for Tony.Tears were escaping from his eyes,trying not to cry in public.

"Don't cry,don't cry"Peter said in his thoughts."Where is he?I want to tell him the truth.I want to tell him that I love him instead as a father figure"The teen try not cry more.His head was burried in his arms.

"Hey Kid"A familiar voice shouted a him.Peter turns around and saw the person who belongs that voice.It was Tony.He jumped from his seat and started to hug at the older man."Thank god.I didn't lost you"Tony said.Peter stop hugging him and raise the red bag at him."Here take it"Peter said not facing at him.Tony carefully grabs the bag.Tony was about to speak until...

"Yeah.I-It's a gift for you"Peter said.Tony reach inside of the bag and it was red scarf.The teen sighs."Look Mr.Stark*sigh*I know your really busy and working so hard on your industry and that you're famous and everything but the truth is*sobs* I...kinda"Peter said as his eyes were now in tears.

"I...I...I kinda love you okay.I been having a crush on you ever since the first time I saw you.You're so special to me.I may be too young for you but...that's the truth.I don't see you as my father no more.I love you more than anything else in the world.Please accept my feelings,Mr.Stark"Peter said.

There was silence except the people who were in the exact same place.Peter close his eyes,waiting on what Tony is gonna say.

Tony sighs."Peter"He said.Peter didn't want to look at him."I...also...like you...as a...lover.I would accept your feelings"Tony said.Peter finally opens his eyes.His tears were coming out more."T-Th-Thank you Mr Stark"He sobs and started to cry like a little child.The older guy sighs and quickly pulls Peter to give him a hug.Peter stopped crying.He felt warm around

"Y-y-you really like me"Peter asked."D-Do you really like me".Tony giggles."Of course I do"He said.Peter smiled and Tony crash his lips to the younger boy.It felt so magical.The snow started to fall and people were clapping at them.They separated from each other.Tony smiled.

"I have a gift for you"Tony said.Peter got confused."You do"He said.The older guy bend down in one knee.He held Peter's left arm."Peter Benjamin Parker.Ever since I met you.You were so cute and adorable but now that you're old.Well young.Would you..."Tony said and reach for a small red box from his pocket.He opened and it revealed a shining diamond ring."Would you marry me"Tony finish his sentence.Peter was really shocked.He nodded so fast.

"Yes Mr.Stark.I will marry you"Peter said with the tears of joy.Tony gets up and slips the ring to Peter's ring finger.Peter was happy and kiss Tony's lips.People started to clap more.Some of them were congratulating on both.It was the perfect Christmas miracle or miracle in 34th st and the perfect Christmas eve present.

9 _:00am_

The next day,it's was finally christmas.Well christmas morning.Tony was laying on the bed shirtless while Peter was laying in his chest wearing one of Tony's shirts.Did they make love.Yes,indeed as you can tell that half of their clothes are in the floor.His arms were wrapped to Tony's hips.Peter felt warm inside.His eyes were closed.

A few minutes later,Tony woke up from the rays of sunshine.He tried to move himself but Peter was around him.His eyes were blinking and let a yawn.

"Good Morning, "Tony"Peter said in a lovely voice.Tony smiled."Good Morning,Sweetheart"He said.The teen giggled.He was looking at the engagement ring.Brightening from the sun."Do you like your Christmas gift from yesterday"Tony said and kissed Peter's forehead.Peter couldn't stop looking at it."Yeah I did"He replied.

"Also,if you're going to wear that scarf everyday.That means you love me,right?"Peter said.Tony laughs.The teen then kissed Tony in his lips.The older man's tongue entered inside oh his mouth and attacks his tongue.Peter was moaning a lot.The make out was so relaxing for Peter.

"Tony"Peter said."Yes"Tony replied seperating himself.The teen smiled and touch Tony's cheek with his right hand."Merry Christmas"Peter said and peck on Tony's lips."Merry Christmas to you,Peter Parker"Tony said and gives him a quick kiss.

 

_Im all his_

 

**_He's my christmas present_ ** **_._ **

 

_He's mine_

 

_**I love him forever** _

 

_I love you.Mr Stark_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.Hopefully,I will write more of Starker.My best ship ever.
> 
> Happy Holidays


End file.
